Death Note: The Next Generation
by Raine Dawn
Summary: When the world is at last free of the justice crazed kira, is it true that his legacy is all over? Or did the ultimate judge leave a little something behind? What's the true verdict when Matsuda finds Misa Amane pregnant in an alley? The next generation.


Yeah, I apologize greatly if I'm acting at all newbish in any prospect, but that's only because I'm way to easily inspired and I haven't actually logged back into this site since...I'd say November.

But anyway, to the good stuff! No, not THAT good stuff, I mean the story silly bee :).

So this is basically a prologue (and one short chapter! w00t!) as of now (may be grammar or spelling mistakes, smite me) and this is just a random idea that popped into my brain, since I never truely felt that Kira could've ended it like that. Light Yagami never went into something without a back up plan, if he did he'd of been dead from the second L found him.

I think everyones IC for the most part, if it changes, I'll update

Dislcaimer: I do not own Death Note, Light, Misa, Near, Aizawa, Ryuk, Matsuda, Roger Ruvie, or Anthony Rester (can no longer say any names mentioned since I made up justice... so let me know if I forgot some one! thanks!) ...however I wish I owned Near though...If only..

but anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Most people thought that Kira ended with the death of Light Yagami. That L finally got his vengeance through his predecessor Near and Kira was no longer around to fear justice into everyone. Little did they know of how much they under estimated him.

On April twenty-eighth, two thousand ten, Kira and Light Yagami literally died by the hand of the Shinigami Ryuk. He finally wrote his name into the Death Note, ending Kira's tight grip over the world, and Ryuk's entertainment.

However, little people notice that approximately ten months later Kira's tool girl Misa Amane died supposedly by suicide after finding out Light's tragic death. Often, one asks them self, why did Near let Misa Amane live so long? He was smart enough to catch her, and even if he found her not to be a threat, she was a liability, knowing so much about the case… being so close to Light…

Basically, if Near was trying to end all of the Kira case, he would of caught the weak minded Misa promptly after Light's death. And Misa isn't exactly hard to find, she leaves tracks where ever she went, she even almost got Light arrested for it.

So why did she live for nine months? What was the big deal? What was the truth?

The truth was, in all actuality, Misa was executed not immediately, but ten months after Light's death. Even deeper, there was a big reason why Misa wasn't executed immediately as planned, and this is where our story begins.

It was a cold, stormy night when Matsuda was walking home from the station. It was two months after Light….or Kira's death, and he still couldn't believe Misa Amane's not found. Sometimes he thinks Near's slacking off, not caring that Misa Amane could very possibly be in contact with a Shinigami, plotting her next demise…not that she was really smart enough to plot a demise, but she _was_ smart enough to get Kira's true identity before anyone, and that counts for something.

Matsuda was about two blocks away from his house when he heard crying in the alley he was just passing. He immediately stopped and peered down the alley. It was rather dark, but in the shadows he says a curled up gray figure against the brick apartment wall. Without thinking, Matsuda raced over, almost slipping on the wet asphalt.

"Hey, are you-"

"Matsuda," the person looked up in surprise, it took him a minute to put two and two together.

"Misa!" he blinked, hesitated, and finally pulled out his gun, she screamed.

"Misa Amane," Matsuda's voice shook, "you are under arrest by the state of Japan." She just stared at him, her face the puffiest red and dirtiest he ever saw it, "c'mon, get up."

She slowly staggered up, hanging on the wall for support. When she finally stood up, she fell and Matsuda had to drop his gun to catch her in time.

"Misa, what's wrong with- "he then saw it. She was wearing a torn shirt under the gray cloak. The shirt just revealed her stomach where a small bump awkwardly lay, "what the…"

"Matsuda," Misa could barely speak, "I'm Pregnant with Light's baby."

Matsuda panicked for only a second. He quickly but gently placed Misa's limp body on the ground and called the number that was strictly for emergencies.

The familiar voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Yes, Near," Matsuda tried his best to control his voice, "It's an emergency, I-I found," Matsuda gulped, looking for control, "I found Misa."

"I don't have time for this Matsuda," Near's voice was irritated as the sound of clinking dominoes rang in the background, "just shoot her with your fire arm, or bring her in to the station. Everything will be fine."

"No, Near, you don't understand," Matsuda's voice quivered, "we can't kill her."

"What now?" Near was angry, "does the Death Note make you immortal too?"

"No," he looked for the words, "but fertilization can help."

There was a long pause, "What are you saying?"

"Near, Misa is," Matsuda told himself to just say it, "Misa Amane claims to be pregnant with the son of Light Yagami."

"She's what?" Near's monotone had a shocked quality, "that bastard!"

"Near, we don't have much time, she looks bad," Matsuda peeked down at her, her hand was over the lump, "I think she's gonna-"

"Bring her to the station now," Near's voice was rushed, "I'll be there tomorrow morning." The line went dead. Matsuda looked down at the shaking body.

Just when they thought it was over…

The next day Near came in a disappointing disguise, blue pajamas with the L mask and loafers. Matsuda waved eagerly as Aizawa grimaced. The news was even more disappointing for him than Matsuda, right when Light was extinguished; the little bastard turns around and pulls a stunt like this. If Aizawa didn't have the mind, that baby would be aborted by his own hand.

Near pulled up in front of them, they simply nodded at each other and walked into a private room where a very twitchy Misa sat in a leather chair clutching a cup of green tea.

Near eyed her suspiciously, but she didn't even look at him. After forty seconds he begrudgingly stepped toward her. He still had to be careful, even if he had all the notebooks, you never know if she found another somehow. When he was almost on top of her, she didn't even flinch. However, when he went for her stomach, she swatted him away.

"No!" She screamed, "Mine! Mine!"

Her arms flailed as Near calmed her, she eventually stopped and glared at him, "Listen, Misa, I'm not going to hurt you or…or whatever is in your stomach, okay? Just let me see."

She still glared at him, but obediently lifted up the borrowed police department T-shirt. Ignoring the fact that her breasts were also showing, his eyes immediately went to the perfectly round lump.

"Can I touch it?" he asked politely. He saw her hesitate, than nod through the shirt. Near put his palm to the smoothed skin. It definitely felt like a pregnant belly. It even looked like a pregnancy. Near sighed, not able to lie to himself, this must be at least two months, still young enough for abortion. However, even if they gassed her, chained her to a chair, and forced it upon her, they would probably get in trouble for forcing her, even if she was a convict. Not only that, but the courts would suspect why we would want the baby dead so bad. They couldn't afford others knowing of Kira, Near definitely knew that. The case was over, but if people found out…

"She'll be executed exactly one month after the thing is born," he added before they could argue, "There would be too many casualties if we attempt abortion or murder, plus, that would make us just like Kira, no, worse."

"But sir," Aizawa interjected, "if this is left unchecked, there will be more casualties; this is obviously a plan of lights…"

"One, Mr. Aizawa, this wasn't Light's plan, it was Kira's, second, I never said anything was unchecked, and third," Near paused, "as far as we know, that baby is innocent."

"But sir, what about Misa? Are you sure we should keep her alive that long?"

"Yes," Near's voice was so sure, almost positive this would work, "she will be executed a month after the child's born under the rumor of suicide. The child will be taken into my custody at Wammy's. This is our last hope," Near watched Misa as she shivered, "Misa, are you positive of the father?"

"Yes," her sweet voice was hoarse, "It's like I told Matsuda, this is Light Yagami's son. I would never betray him."

"Near nodded, "That is all," He walked to the door," I'll be renting a hotel room, interchanging them like L did. Misa will soon be placed under my watch, and when the child comes we'll be ready," before Near left, he said one more lingering statement.

"But make no mistake, all of you, that is not Light Yagami's son, that child was made by his own father to be Kira's spawn. That thing in her belly is planned to be the next Kira."

1.The Dark Child

Justice sat alone on the bench scribbling in the donated notebook he found lying somewhere. Today was cold, and Justice's least favorite month was January, mostly because he was born in January. This day of all days was his least favorite day, since he was born today. His much discarded existence began today sixteen years ago, and his whole creation seventeen.

However, Justice, like many other children at Wammy's House, was considered luckily to be even allowed to know his birthday. Justice had no accord of his mother, nor did he want any of it. This day was little more than another day, and Justice planned to keep it like that.

Foot steps clonked into the room as a man in a black suit was led towards him by the hand of Roger Ruvie, the inherited owner of Wammy's. Roger was also an assistant of L, who ever that was, not like Justice cared.

"Justice," he didn't move but stopped scrawling the way too intelligent intricate design in the deteriorated notebook, "I would like you to come with us. There's someone who very much would like to speak with you." Justice grunted and begrudgingly got off the window bench he sat on. He followed them, tan flip flops dragging across the floor.

When they reached where ever they were, it was a small claustrophobic room with absolutely no windows. There was nothing but a table and four wooden chairs inside the room. Justice sat in a kneeling position on the chair, oblivious to the strange stairs black suit guy gave him.

"Roger, I would love to say I'm surprised, but I'm not," the man sighed, sitting cross legged in the chair beside him, "These geniuses are all the same. Scrunched up, apathetic, addictive and this one doesn't look too far from-" he stopped, realizing where the sentence was going.

Roger shrugged, ignorant to the pause, "I guess that's just how they are, the real good ones anyway." Roger winked at Justice but he simply ignored it. What was he supposed to do? Wink back? Justice does not wink, maybe blink, but definitely not wink.

"Yeah, I suppose," the black suit man set his brief case on the table and snapped it open. Inside was a Mac computer. Figures, this guy seemed a bit edgy, I'm sure he didn't get the update either that PC finally put in fire wall protection. Fool.

Roger eyed it admiringly, "nice computer you got there Anthony." That was his name, Anthony.

Anthony smiled, "thanks, it's my new Mac, best fire wall around." Assumption correct, the fool does still live in two thousand three. Update, its two thousand twenty seven, PC now has everything Mac does including great video making ability. Mac's are practically extinct.

Without further or do, Anthony turned on the computer. He typed in the username, ranthony, and the password, spymanoo7. His hands were fast, but not fast enough to escape Justice's vision. When the computer screen came up, a little blinking icon immediately came into view. On it was an N. When Anthony clicked on the link, an almost completely white window came out. In the middle of was the word Near written out with the first letter capitalized. The font was in crappy script, and Justice new enough to figure it out for himself.

"L," Roger coughed and then smiled, "It's nice to hear from you."

"As you Roger," the man's voice sounded monotone, "Mr. Rester? You have the child?"

"Yes sir," the black clad man answered, "and doors are locked." Justice new that they locked the doors by the loudness of the clinking notches before, he didn't say anything mostly because it was common procedure.

"Good," the voice sighed, "Justice? Hello Justice, how are you? I usually don't speak to the Wammy children, but you're a special case."

"Hello," Justice Spoke for the first time, his voice similar to someone long past, "I'm fine, you?"

"Fine," there was rustling on the other end, "I hope your time at the House is the most pleasurable, Roger tells me you don't speak much."

"I suppose," Justice played with his coat fringe, pulling out a thread and lacing it around his fingers.

"Hm, you remind me of myself as a child," he sucked in a breath as something clinked, "excuse, me, your sixteen now aren't you? Almost a man."

"Yeah," Justice let his bowl cut brown hair fall over his eyes. He watched as the tips of his fingers turned red under the blood pressure.

"I didn't speak much either, in fact, innless needed, I usually don't talk much now," the voice droned on, "oh, excuse me, I'm blabbering with age. Wait until you're as old as I am Justice, you'll start talking for no reason."

Justice acted like he didn't realize the clue to L's age. He couldn't be younger than twenty, although his voice sounded a bit like he was juvenile, about Justice's age. Justice passed that off into his brain for future use.

"Yeah," he simply murmured, now feeling tingling in the tips of his fingers, almost like they were about to explode. He curled them, sending slight pain sensations down his hand.

"Justice, I'm sorry to jump to the chase, but I'm really not in a patient mood," the monotone was gaining a tense edge, "did you ever wonder who your parents were? At all?"

Justice stopped his hand mid squeeze, "not really."

"Well, your parents were somewhat significant to the Kira case before they died," Justice tried his best to stay composed. Justice barely new anything other than his birth date, and now this L is telling him, not only that they had to do with the biggest cases in history, but died as well.

"I see," he simply uttered.

"Yes, and there is more," the connection was getting fuzzy, "Mr. Rester? What is wrong with the laptop?"

"Bad connection," Anthony Rester took a look at the computer, "the connection is suddenly dying, sir, I can't fix this."

"Mr. Rester, I have to finish, and I can't call land lines or personal lines as of now," the connection got worse, "Rester! You have to fix-x-x it-t-t"

"Sir, I don't-"

"Fine," L's voice became rushed, "Justice, your father was-"

The line went dead.

* * *

Please review!!! PLEASE!!!! I BEG YOU!!! *gets on hands and knees...just knees..?!?* okay, I'm not that desperate...inless this is Near brought out of Death Note and into our world...wow I'm creepy...but yeah, review!

With Lots of Love,

Raine Dawn~


End file.
